Machinedramon
Group: Machine - Level: Mega - Type: Virus - Attack Techniques: Giga Cannon, Dragon Fire Machinedramon is one of the Dark Masters, and ruler of the digital city. When the Dark Masters took control of the DigiWorld and reformatted it, Machinedramon created for himself a city, appearing as an amalgam of major cities in the real world, such as New York, Paris and Rome. When the DigiDestined returned to the DigiWorld after their battle with Myotismon on Earth, all four Dark Masters attacked them. Machinedramon used his Giga Cannon attack to blast open the ground and send the DigiDestined and their Digimon tumbling into an abyss. After the DigiDestined had defeated MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon, it was Machinedramon's turn. Kari fell ill during the DigiDestined's journey, and whenKabuterimon located a city, she was quickly airlifted to it. However, what they didn't realised was that this city was Machinedramon's city. When they went to a nearby hospital to search for medicine for Kari, Izzy logged on to the city's network, inadvertently tipping of Machinedramon and his forces to their location. They managed to escape the legions of robotic Digimon Machinedramon sent against them, but were then set upon by Machinedramon himself, who destroyed the building they were hiding in, sending them plummeting into the sewers. Sora, T.K. and Kari were separated from Tai and Izzy, and came across an underground slave camp of Numemon, being run byWaruMonzaemon. When their Digimon defeated him in battle, he contacted Machinedramon. Machinedramon destroyed WaruMonzaemon for his incompetence, and then arrived in the sewers himself to find and destroy the kids. He first came across Tai and Izzy, who had met up with Andromon. Andromon battled Machinedramon, taking the fight through the sewers, and finding Sora, T.K. and Kari along the way, but even with the help of Birdramon, Angemon and Angewomon, could not defeat him. The Numemon that Kari and the others had freed swarmed over Machinedramon, trying to stop him, but he vaporised them all with his Giga Cannon attack. Light from Kari'sCrest released at this point energised Agumon, allowing him to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon. WarGreymon then "sliced Machinedramon like an onion," literally hacking the mechanical beast to pieces, destroying him. Machinedramon first appears in "Enter The Dark Masters." ''He appears for a few seconds in "Sea-Sick and Tired"'' and "Playing Games," and then finally fights the DigiDestined on his own terms and turf in "My Sister's Keeper" and "The Crest of Light." His voice is supplied by Dave Guerrie. Name: From the words "machine" and "dragon," which "dra" is short for. Group: Machine - Level: Mega - Type: Virus - Attack Techniques: Giga Cannon, Dragon Fire When Calumon released the light of the Shining Digivolution, a Machinedramon was among the many Mega level Digimon who were created and converged on the area. It’s possible that the Machinedramon may have Digivolved from Hagurumon. Machinedramon appears in '“Janyu’s Ark.”''' '' Name: From “machine,” and “dragon,” which “dra” is short for. Digimon WorldMachinedramon is the final boss of this videogame for the Playstation. It was the strongest "slave" digimon of Analog Man, the one responisble of causing Digimon to turn evil in File Island. It also was the only Mega level Digimon that appeared in this game, gaining a huge advantage. Digimon World - Final Battle(03:03)34 viewsFrostareAdded by Frostare Digimon World 2Machinedramon also appeared in this game as one of the hardest enemies and showed only the final domains. It's a Data type Mega level Digimon.Digimon Xros WarsMachinedramon (Xros Wars)Machinedramon in Digimon Xros Wars.Venage237Added by Venage237Machinedramon appeared again in Digimon Xros Wars when he is summoned by Lilithmon. He was a different Machinedramon, without his silver cannons and wears a purple ring on his neck, and he has a huge appetite. To make himself larger he gobbled up some SkullScorpiomon to become stronger. He then absorbed﻿ the rest of the SkullScorpiomon to become a red version of Machinedramon, called; HiMugendramon, this time with the cannons on his back. He was then defeated by Shoutmon X4K and Beelzemon (who was reincarnated from Baalmon).PersonalityMachinedramon02BillyCEarlAdded by BillyCEarlAlthough he speaks quietly, Machinedramon is as ruthless and insane as Piedmon or Puppetmon. He is also the second biggest Dark Master among the group, MetalSeadramon being the biggest. He is a monstrous sadist who loves to destroy, and of all the dark masters employed the most brutal, offensive approach by dispatching the forces of the metal empire to eliminate the Digidestined. He is probably the most intelligent of the Dark Masters, as demonstrated by his tactic of using Izzy's computer. However he is not above mindless destruction, and will murder anyone with no remorse whatsoever. His destruction of all the Numemon makes him the most prolific murderer of the Dark Masters.In Digimon Xros Wars, Machinedramon has a diferent personality. He is a constantly hungry monster who loves to eat.AttacksGiga CannonDragon FireCatastrophe DayQuotes“ Hello, Andromon. Babysitting? „~ Machinedramon, to Andromon “ I'm sorry. I should be more sympathetic to you after your grueling battle. Let me give you a reward. „~ Machinedramon before killing WaruMonzaemon “ How brave of you to volunteer. I'll make this as painful as I can. „~ Machinedramon, to Kari “ Now I will finish you once and for all! „~ Machinedramon, to Koromon “ There's nothing like a little wholesale destruction to end a hard day's work! „~ Machinedramon “ They weren't even worth my time. You're next. „~ Machinedramon GalleryMugendramonMugendramon aka Machinedramon.Lord MachinedramonLord Machinedramon aka Machinedramon. Add a photo to this galleryTriviaMachinedramon's Ultimate form can be either SkullGreymon, or MegadramonMachinedramon can fuse with Kimeramon to form MillenniummonMachinedramon can Digivolve into ChaosdramonMetalTyrannomon, Andromon, MetalMamemon, and Megadramon and fuse together to form Machinedramon. He was voiced by Dave Guerrie in the English version of the Digimon anime. Category:Villain Category:Digimon character